Blog użytkownika:NesteaCookie/Plan Totalnej Porażki - Co by było, gdyby pojawiło się ryzyko śmierci w programie?
Tak jak to powiedziała Courtney w dwudziestym odcinku Planu Totalnej Porażki powiedziała: „Chcę nagrodę!” „Naprawdę jesteście tacy naiwni? Biedny Chris przed chwilą wykitował na naszych oczach i nie możemy się z nikim skontaktować. On pewnie wcale nie jest martwy! Oglądałam odcinek, w którym skakaliście z samolotu! Ludzie, przecież braliście w tym udział! Zapomnieliście już, że nie było żadnego samolotu?!” lub Leshawna w ósmym odcinku tego samego sezonu: „Wiem, że to groźnie wygląda i w ogóle, ale występujemy w reality-show! Niemożliwe, żeby pozwolili komuś umrzeć na planie, co nie?”. Niestety, w prawdziwym świecie wątpię na milion procent, że piętnastka dotarłaby cała, zdrowa bądź szczęśliwa (albo i nieszczęśliwa) z powrotem do domku lub dożyła. Proszę nie brać tego dosłownie! Prezentuję przypadki, w których śmierć może być obecna na 100% podczas trwania Planu Totalnej Porażki. Zasady #Nie w każdym odcinku zdarzy się śmierć. (hurra, Anioł przemówił) #Będę wzorowała się na realiach z prawdziwego życia. To nie jest Mortal Kombat, gdzie ginie się od wrzeszczenia na przeciwnika (serio, Sindel? Chociaż ta twoja moc jest naprawdę rozbrajająca) albo Happy Tree Friends, w którym koniec życia jest przedstawiony na wiele niepraktycznych sposobów. (uderzenie w głowę przez deskę, co powoduje zgon albo wsadzenie komuś słomki w serce) #Śmierć zawodnika natychmiastowo oznacza brak eliminacji pozostałych. #Zobaczymy, jak to będzie wyglądało z końcem. Jak wiadomo, musi być zakończenie, a także finaliści. #Odcinki, które będą bez sensu albo ich oryginalni uczestnicy zginą wcześniej, nie zostaną wymienione. #Odcinki bez eliminacji pozostają oryginalnymi odcinkami bez eliminacji, no chyba że mamy odnotowanie śmierci lub jeśli śmierć nastąpi, w następnym odcinku może nie być eliminacji. Odcinek 1: „Uwaga, potwór!” Czas zacząć nasze obserwacje. Tym razem nikt nie ginie. *'DJ': Na widok potwora DJ panikuje oraz traci przytomność. To nie jest zawał, ponieważ pod koniec się budzi i nic mu nie jest. A jak wiemy, zawały są też czasem trzy i dopiero za tym trzecim razem człowiek nie żyje. *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen i Trent Odcinek 2: „Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj” W broni do paintballa znajdowała się zielona maź, także każdy, kto nią dostał, nic mu się nie stało. *'Eliminacja': Bridgette i Geoff - podobnie jak w oryginalne. *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Beth, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen i Trent *'Przeżyli': Bridgette i Geoff S02 - Eliminacja Bridgette i Geoffa (Nestea).png|Miłość ratuje was od śmierci. Macie siebie i to jest najważniejsze. Odcinek 3: „Zamieszki na planie” Nikt nie ginie. Odbywa się tradycyjna eliminacja. *'Eliminacja': Izzy - podobnie, jak w oryginalne. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Zabójcze Makiety': Beth, Justin, Lindsay, Owen, Trent **'Trzeszczące Żarówy': DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff i Izzy S02 - Eliminacja Izzy (Nestea).png|Izzy, może nie podbiłaś serca Szefa swoim wykonaniem, ale masz kolejne szanse na zrobienie tego ponownie. Odcinek 4: „Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie” Przeanalizujmy dokładnie wyzwanie. Rekiny w tym zadaniu nie były jakoś wyjątkowo groźne. Lindsay jest kwestią dyskusyjną, ponieważ dwa razy obrywa i zostaje zdmuchnięta na platformę, co nie kończy się śmiercią. *'Eliminacja': Nikt nie odpada, nikt nie ginie. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Zabójcze Makiety': Beth, Justin, Lindsay, Owen, Trent **'Trzeszczące Żarówy': DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff i Izzy Odcinek 5: „3:10 do Obłędowa” Kolejne zadanie, które dokładnie musiałam przeanalizować. Przypomnę także, że jeśli chodzi o skoki do celu, to wszyscy na dobrą sprawę, zaczynając na Bridgette, kończąc na Owenie, zginęliby przez taką wysokość już w pierwszym sezonie. I jeszcze ten "bezpieczny środek". Bez przesady. Jak Gwen oceniła wysokość, trzydzieści metrów w dół. Zaczyna także pierwsza. Cudem przeżyła ten upadek, bo wylądowała mocno na koniu. A właśnie... Mamy także pierwszą osobę, która ginie. DJ wpadł na słup elektryczny, jednak jego obrażenia nie są pokazane. I tak jak możemy się spodziewać tego w bajkowym świecie, nic mu cudem nic nie jest. Pojawia się także przypadek mocnej kontuzji Harolda, kiedy Duncan na nim ląduje, jednak to nie będzie śmierć, tylko poważny uszczerbek na zdrowiu. Porównując także sylwetkę, Harold narzeka wyłącznie na złamanie kości ogonowej. Ale natomiast porażenie przez prąd elektryczny często kończy się śmiercią, dlatego DJ umiera. Owen również dostałby obrażeń od mocnego upadku w ziemię. Nie ma już ceremonii, a co za tym idzie, Trent, możesz dalej zawalać wyzwania dla Gwen, a nie, zerwaliście ze sobą chyba... Szkoda. *'Śmierć': DJ *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Zabójcze Makiety': Beth, Justin, Lindsay, Owen, Trent **'Trzeszczące Żarówy': Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff i Izzy *'Nie żyją': DJ S02E05 DJ na spadochronie (Nestea).png|DJ ginie jako pierwszy, zderzając się ze słupem elektrycznym. A tutaj jeszcze chwila przed dramatycznym starciem ze źródłem elektryczności. Odcinek 6: „Podsumowanie I: Rozpacz Trenta” Tutaj raczej tytuł nie ma sensu, jeśli Trent nadal bierze udział w grze. (oszczędził go DJ, khe-khe, pokój świeć tam nad jego duszą), natomiast raczej nikt nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń, także przechodzimy dalej. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Zabójcze Makiety': Beth, Justin, Lindsay, Owen, Trent **'Trzeszczące Żarówy': Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff i Izzy *'Nie żyją': DJ Odcinek 7: „Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa” Jeśli nie ma DJ'a, nikt nie dosypie przyprawy mamusi, także Lindsay tym bardziej zwymiotuje na widok potrawy, a kogo wystawią Żarówy? Makiety nie wpadną na wymuszenie sabotażu, także więc pewnie wystawią Heather ze względu na jej poprzednie dokonania na Wyspie... Btw, jak zjadła większość obrzydliwych potraw Szefa, da radę wciągnąć TROSZECZKĘ ŁUPIEEEEEŻUUU, DO MICHY RAZ DWAAAAA. Żarówy wygrywają, więc Gwen nie musi się starać zawalać wyzwania za wszelką cenę. Także pewnie Duncan popcha ich wózek, a u Makiet Lindsay/Trent, bo Owen nie za bardzo chce. Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia Izzy, oryginalnie pomaga Żarówom oraz robi to samo. Po chwili jednak Chris przywraca ją do gry i umieszcza w drużynie Zabójczych Makiet. Kto może zostać wyeliminowany? Odpowiedź jest prosta. *'Eliminacja': Trent - był odpowiedzialny za sabotaż drużyny w poprzednich wyzwaniach. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Zabójcze Makiety': Beth, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Owen **'Trzeszczące Żarówy': Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff i Trent *'Nie żyją': DJ S02 - Powrót Izzy do gry (Nestea).png|Izzy niepotrzebnie naraża się na śmierć, podczas gdy... S02 - Eliminacja Trenta (Nestea).png|...Trent może odetchnąć z ulgą, ponieważ przynajmniej przeżył rozstanie z Gwen i program. Odcinek 8: „Pewnej nocy zaatakowała grypa” Wszyscy delektują się pizzą przyrządzoną przez Szefa Hatcheta i normalnie uczestniczą w wyzwaniu. Jeśli chodzi o zetknięcie się z węgorzami, porażenie prądem nie posiadało w sobie wysokiego napięcia, także Beth, Harold lub Heather, którzy zostali porażeni, lekko nimi wstrząsnęło, ale co, jeśli taka osoba (grubsza) wpadłaby do wody pełnej takich węgorzy? Niestety, to ma miejsce. Tradycyjnie - pojawia się przypadek zgonu, nie ma eliminacji. *'Śmierć': Owen - wpadł do brudnej wody pełnej elektrycznych węgorzy. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Zabójcze Makiety': Beth, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay **'Trzeszczące Żarówy': Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff i Trent *'Nie żyją': DJ i Owen S02 - Owen trzymający część FrankenChrisa (Nestea).png|Jego dziewczyna powróciła do gry, dodał przewagę swojej drużynie, by chwilę potem lina się urwała, a ten wpadł do wody pełnej elektrycznych węgorzy, gdzie czeka go spotkanie twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią. Odcinek 9: „Projekt - Piaskowa czarownica” Ten odcinek w ogóle nie ma grama sensu, jeśli chodzi o ostatnie wyzwanie. Ze względu na brak DJ'a, nikt nie wymyśla dobrego planu, żeby przestraszyć Makiety w budynku. Gwen też nie wpada na dobry plan (miałaby podobny do Duncana czy coś w ten deseń). "Drużyna Lindsay" siedzi nadal w budynku, a Chris ogłosił, że jednak daruje eliminację Żarówom. *'Eliminacja': Mimo że oryginalnie była eliminacja w tym odcinku, ze względu na poprzednią śmierć (i fakt, że to tamten epizod jest bez eliminacji), to lekko zmieniam kolejność. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Zabójcze Makiety': Beth, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay **'Trzeszczące Żarówy': Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff i Trent *'Nie żyją': DJ i Owen Odcinek 10: „Mistrzowie katastrofy” W mojej opinii wyzwania w tym odcinku to istna definicja zbierania żniw. Najpierw "małpi gaj", gdzie Chris rzucał w nich piłeczkami golfowymi i powodował wstrząsy, a później obrywali od Szefa najróżniejszymi rzeczami. Co dalej? Zabawa w podtapianie przez prowadzącego. Wyjaśnię teraz, jaka może być rola Gwen. Ano tak, najpierw ofiary tego incydentu. Mamy jedną ofiarę, jest nią Harold. Zostaje on podtopiony przez Duncana w wodzie. Gwen przypominając sobie o słomkach, które brał wcześniej Harold, wyciąga je i następnie (dzięki szyfrowi, bo w tej wersji to oni wygrywają wyzwanie) otwierają zamek oraz są bezpieczni, nie wszyscy, ale sobie uratowali skórę. *'Śmierć': Harold - zostaje uduszony przez Duncana w wodzie. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Zabójcze Makiety': Beth, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay **'Trzeszczące Żarówy': Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff i Trent *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen i Harold S02 - Duncan podtapia Harolda (Nestea).png|Brawo, Duncan. Twoja agresja doprowadziła do zabójstwa jednego z przyszłych bohaterów waszych żyć. Odcinek 11: „Pełny dramat” Ja się zastanawiam nieco czy drużyna Makiet nie powinna czasem umrzeć od eksplozji wywołanej przez Izzy. Chociaż tutaj zostało to przedstawione jako wstrząs, od którego zaczęli głośno mówić (głównie Chris). To jeszcze nie jest takie groźne, ponieważ nie wzlecieli w powietrze. Ładunki też mogły być zwykłą farbą. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Co z otrębami Leshawny? Nie ma Owena, także Szef nie ma powodu, aby ich robić, a tym bardziej Leshawna ich nie wypije. Ale i tak to Żarówy w wyzwaniu poradziły sobie znacznie lepiej, także... A nie. Mamy bardzo mało zawodników, dlatego nikt nie odpada. Dodatkowo kolejności, w jakich zachodzi eliminacja znowu muszą być zmienione, ponieważ wcześniej nastąpiła śmierć. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Zabójcze Makiety': Beth, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay **'Trzeszczące Żarówy': Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff i Trent *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen i Harold S02 - Eksplozja Izzy (Nestea).png|Mało brakowało, Izzy. Odcinek 12: „Podsumowanie II: Dla Gwen i jej zapomnienia” Znowu niepasujący tytuł. Równie dobrze mogę je stąd wyrzucić i napisać PTP Podsumowanie II. Nevermind. Tak naprawdę nie ma żadnych gościnnych występów, ponieważ DJ umarł, a Gwen nadal jest w grze. Bridgette i Geoff nie mogą być gośćmi, bo są prowadzącymi podsumowań, a Trent też nim był. Może nikt nie zginie do następnego podsumowania? *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Zabójcze Makiety': Beth, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay **'Trzeszczące Żarówy': Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff i Trent *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen i Harold S02 - Szef i piranie (Nestea).png|Taka mała, nieśmieszna ciekawostka. Szefuńciu, gdyby Izzy tutaj była i załatwiła ciebie, zginąłbyś zjedzony przez piranie. Odcinek 13: „Ocean ośmiu, nie dziewięciu” Courtney dołącza do gry! Nikt nie ginie, także musi odbyć się eliminacja. Żeby nie naginać zasad, Gwen i Duncan wyciągają Leshawnę. Zamiast nieżyjącego Owena to Izzy była w środku, ale jej szalone zdolności pozwoliły na wydostanie się z zamkniętego sejfu. Potem reszta potoczyła się, jak się potoczyła. *'Eliminacja': Izzy - po tym jak Courtney zdobyła immunitet indywidualny, Justin namówił Beth i Lindsay do głosowania na Izzy. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Zabójcze Makiety': Beth, Courtney, Justin, Lindsay **'Trzeszczące Żarówy': Duncan, Gwen, Heather i Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff, Trent i Izzy *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen i Harold S02 - Leshawna w schowku (Nestea).png|To nie twoja wina, Leshawna. Doskonale rozumiem twój ból, równie dobrze oni mogli ciebie nie wydostać, a ty mogłabyś umrzeć z głodu. S02 - Druga Eliminacja Izzy (Nestea).png|Izzy drugi raz odpada, a także drugi raz przeżyła Plan Totalnej Porażki. Odcinek 14: „Milion dolarów P.C. (Przed Courtney)” W tym odcinku nikt nie ginie oraz podobnie jak w oryginale nikt nie jest wyeliminowany. Ewentualnie mogę napisać, jakie walki zostały stoczone. *Lindsay vs Leshawna = zwycięstwo Leshawny (0-1) *Beth vs Heather = zwycięstwo Beth (1-1) *Justin vs Gwen = zwycięstwo niczyje (1-1) // Gwen po prostu wchodzi na miejsce Harolda w tym odcinku *Courtney vs Duncan = zwycięstwo Courtney (2-1) ---- *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Zabójcze Makiety': Beth, Courtney, Justin, Lindsay **'Trzeszczące Żarówy': Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff, Trent i Izzy *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen i Harold Odcinek 15: „Dzieci za milion dolarów” Oryginalny odcinek. Nikt nie ginie i odbywa się eliminacja. *'Eliminacja': Heather - Leshawna swoim występem przekonała Gwen i Duncana do przegłosowania Heather. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Zabójcze Makiety': Beth, Courtney, Justin, Lindsay **'Trzeszczące Żarówy': Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Izzy i Heather *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen i Harold S02 - Eliminacja Heather (Nestea).png|Nie wygrałaś programu? Trudno się mówi. Przynajmniej przeżyłaś. (wyobraźcie na zdjęciu Gwen zamiast Harolda) Odcinek 16: „Wybierz P, aby uzyskać Połączenie” Nie było aż tak niebezpiecznie, żeby ktoś zginął. Courtney i Lindsay mają immunitet podobnie jak w oryginale. W ogóle taka ciekawostka, że finałowa siódemka jest prawie taka sama, tylko Gwen przejmuje rolę Harolda. *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Izzy i Heather *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen i Harold Odcinek 17: „Super Hero-ld” Niepasujący tytuł ze względu na nieobecność jednego uczestnika, ale tym się mniej przejmuję jak kolejną ofiarą. Trzecia ofiara porażenia elektrycznego to Justin. No nie ma mowy koleś, że najpierw się sfajczyłeś, a potem obrażenia w sekundę zniknęły. Dodatkowo jeszcze twoja reakcja po porażeniu prądem jest identyczna do zgonu oraz to już trzecia osoba, która ginie od wyładowania elektrycznego. Harold, ze swoją śmiercią jesteś wręcz oryginalny. *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Izzy i Heather *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen, Harold i Justin S02 - Justin porażony prądem (Nestea).png|Sfajczyłeś się, straciłeś przytomność, więc nie żyjesz od porażenia prądem. Serio, producenci? Brak kreatywności z tymi obrażeniami. Odcinek 18: „Podsumowanie III” Mam dosyć. Wykreśliłam tytuł, nie ma Owena już z nami. Normalnie nie komentowałabym tego odcinka, gdyby Geoff nie odwalił z krzesłem elektrycznym. Czy ty chcesz odgrywać sceny z "Zielonej Mili" na żywo? Osoby porażone przez niego to Heather (wielokrotnie), a potem jego samego przykuli i generalnie po takiej dawce kolejna osoba: sfajczona, chłopak, śmierć od prądu. Geoff może i przeżył program, ale skazał siebie na skonanie w cierpieniach średniowiecznych tortur. *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Trent, Izzy i Heather *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen, Harold, Justin i Geoff S02 - Geoff razi prądem Heather (Nestea).png|Zielona Mila w pigułce. S02 - Bridgette i Geoff na krześle elektrycznym (Nestea).png|Bridgette, kochanie, w prawdziwym świecie twój chłopak zamieniłby się w opał na drewno. 'Odcinek 19: „Duma księżniczki”' Nie, nie, nie, nie... Proszę to wymazać grubą kreską. Nie bawimy się w Katy Perry i nie śpiewamy "I Kissed A Girl". Jest za mało chłopaków, a pewnie dziewczyny odpadłaby tutaj pierwsze. Dodatkowo osoba, która zginęłaby tutaj (Justin) zginęła już wcześniej. Kwestią dyskusyjną pozostaje Beth i uderzenie w głowę, ale ostatecznie przeanalizowałam sposób, w jaki się uderzyła (fryzura spowodowała taki ból?), więc miała szanse na przeżycie. *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Trent, Izzy i Heather *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen, Harold, Justin i Geoff Odcinek 20: „Poszlaka” Nikt nie ginie, a także nie ma eliminacji. Reszta dzieje się jak w oryginale. *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Trent, Izzy i Heather *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen, Harold, Justin i Geoff Odcinek 21: „Rock & Rule” Komentowanie tytułów odcinka zostawię sobie w następnym blogu. W tym odcinku nie ma takiego czegoś jak powrót Owena, ponieważ Owen dokonał żywota już dawno temu. Już mamy sześciu zawodników, także nie będę robiła niepotrzebnego zamętu. To tak, zginęłaby Lindsay w tym odcinku, ale coś ją ratuje. Co? Nieobecność Owena. Tutaj akurat pozostaję konsekwentna i kiedy nie żyje sprawca śmierci, ofiara nie ginie, ponieważ jak mogłaby zginąć? Duch Owena ją nawiedzi? Pomińmy tę kwestię i przejdźmy do rozdania immunitetów. By nie było to zbyt oczywiste, każdy zwycięzca osobnego wyzwania dostanie immunitet, czyli Duncan, Lindsay i Courtney. Pozostaną do przegłosowania tylko trzy dziewczyny w takim razie. *'Eliminacja': Gwen - Dziewczyny ją przegłosowały. (Leshawna, Lindsay i Beth, ponieważ sojusz, a Courtney za to, że Gwen pałętała się wokół Duncana). *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Leshawna, Lindsay *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Trent, Izzy, Heather i Gwen *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen, Harold, Justin i Geoff S02 - Owen skacze na Lindsay (Nestea).png|Lindsay, gdyby Owen był w programie, jego skok skończyłby się dla ciebie tragicznie. S02 - Chris z Gwen (Nestea).png|Gwen, Gwen, Gwen... W prawdziwym Planie Totalnej Porażki miałaś dwunaste miejsce, tutaj dotarłaś bardzo daleko. Gratuluję ci wysokiego wyniku oraz tego, że możesz żyć dalej. Odcinek 22: „Skulona Courtney, ukryta Leshawna” Leshawna "tak jakby" wchodzi na miejsce Harolda, a Lindsay "tak jakby" zastępuje Owena, ale nie jest żadną wtyką tylko zwykłą uczestniczką. W tym odcinku również nie mamy przypadków śmiertelnych, a że oryginalnie jest to odcinek pozbawiony eliminacji, będę skora zrobić to samo. Courtney nie ginie od ośmiornicy, bądź co bądź udało jej się przetrwać atak. (dodatkowo jak w ogóle ośmiornica jest taka wielka, że mogła chwycić kogokolwiek? Brak logiki to po prostu styl animowanych filmów...) *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Leshawna, Lindsay *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Trent, Izzy, Heather i Gwen *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen, Harold, Justin i Geoff S02 - Beth i Courtney w kuchni Szefa (Nestea).png|Bardzo mi przykro, ale to nie jest Battle Royale... S02 - Courtney walczy z ośmiornicą (Nestea).png|...ani Happy Tree Friends, gdzie się ginie w najdziwniejszy sposób. Odcinek 23: „2008: W kosmosie” Nie komentuj tytułu odcinka, Nestea ani wy, bo nie mogłam się powstrzymać od zmiany. Nie zaobserwowałam tutaj ani poważnych obrażeń, ani zgonów, dlatego przechodzimy do eliminacji. Może trochę jest na wyrost, ale sytuacja wygląda tak samo, jak z oryginalną eliminacją Lindsay. *'Eliminacja': Leshawna - Lindsay była zdekoncentrowana widząc głos Beth i wcisnęła pierwszy lepszy przycisk (czyli na Leshawnę). *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Trent, Izzy, Heather, Gwen i Leshawna *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen, Harold, Justin i Geoff S02 - Eliminacja Leshawny (Nestea).png|Przepraszam Leshawna, ale twoje wątki uważam za zakończone. I tak byłaś wyśmienita, a zajmujesz takie samo miejsce, co w oryginale na Wyspie. (zignorujcie Harolda na obrazku, on się nie liczy) Odcinek 24: „Dobry piesek” Czas na śmierć, której niestety nikt nie mógł przewidzieć (w sumie to ja mogłam - trzeba było nie wybierać rekina). *'Śmierć': Courtney - rekiny rozszarpały ją, a następnie zjadły. *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Beth, Duncan, Lindsay *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Trent, Izzy, Heather, Gwen i Leshawna *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen, Harold, Justin, Geoff i Courtney S02 - Courtney walczy z rekinami (Nestea).png|Podobnie jak Justin na Wyspie, w prawdziwym życiu nie oczarowałabyś rekinów ani byś ich nie pobiła tak łatwo... Odcinek 25: „Bunt w studiu” Mamy półfinał, a także trzy osoby. Dlaczego pod koniec wszyscy muszą umierać? To takie smutne, że wiele osób musi zginąć w walce o milion dolarów. Zgon jednego uczestnika przekłada się na poznanie finalistów. Hmmm, a co do tej osoby? Dołączy do swojej poprzednio umarłej kochanej. Może też na przykład uniknąć jednej z tej śmierci, ale nie ma mowy, żeby tak ciężka lodówka, ogromny koń czy wybuch miny nie zadały mu żadnych obrażeń. *'Śmierć': Duncan **''Sposób pierwszy'': Zostaje przygnieciony przez konia. **''Sposób drugi'': Natrafił na minę. **''Sposób trzeci'': Zostaje zmiażdżony przez lodówkę, a następnie wpada do pułapki, którą jest zapadnia. *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Beth, Lindsay *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Trent, Izzy, Heather, Gwen i Leshawna *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen, Harold, Justin, Geoff, Courtney i Duncan S02 - Duncan czeka na konia (Nestea).png|Może wytrzymałbyś upadek konia... S02 - Wybuch bomby pod nogami Duncana (Nestea).png|...oraz wybuch miny, ale... S02 - Duncan przygnieciony przez lodówkę (Nestea).png|...szczerze wątpię, abyś wytrzymał ciężar lodówki albo żebyś nie wpadł do tej zapadni przez nią. S02 - Beth i Lindsay na ceremonii eliminacji (Nestea).png|Po śmierci połowy zawodników Planu Totalnej Porażki, jednak mamy finalistów tego programu, którzy przeżyli wszystko! Odcinek 26: „Podsumowanie IV: Kto zostanie zwycięzcą?” Mamy finał! Dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki, czyli Beth i Lindsay zdołały przetrwać wszystko, a jedna z nich wróci do domu bogatsza o milion! Są dwie wersje zakończenia, dlatego możecie wybrać bardziej dla was odpowiadającą. *'Głosy' **Bridgette, Trent oraz Heather (zależnie, w której wersji) głosowali na Beth. **Gwen, Leshawna oraz Heather (zależnie, w której wersji) głosowały na Lindsay. **Izzy nie brała udziału w głosowaniu. *'Przeżyli': Bridgette, Trent, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Beth i Lindsay *'Nie żyją': DJ, Owen, Harold, Justin, Geoff, Courtney i Duncan S02 - Lindsay i paparazzi (Nestea).png|Lindsay wygrywa program w swoim zakończeniu. S02 - Beth trzyma serowe chrupki (Nestea).png|Beth wygrywa program w swoim zakończeniu. Tabela Eliminacji i Śmierci Ciekawostki *Zapożyczyłam to, czytając bloga na angielskiej Wiki, a że się w to wkręciłam, postanowiłam dopisać własne obserwacje. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach